


Turning the Pages

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bingo, Caught in the Act, Discussion of masturbation, Euphemisms, Gen, Libraries, Library Sex, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is horrified when she realises Ezekiel saw her enjoying a moment of self-pleasure. She hides in her room but Ezekiel wants to clear the air; he's not fazed by the subject matter, and doesn't think she should be either. A standalone, but companion piece, to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3887137">"Licentious Illustrations"</a>. For MMOM and the allbingo prompt "caught in the act"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Licentious Illustrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887137) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



  
(fic banner added 30 May 2016 for my solo celebration prompt "masturbation")

Cassandra had been overwhelmed by the feelings which a book, with what Jenkins had referred to as "licentious illustrations", had engendered. With Jenkins locked away in his office and everyone else out on errands, she'd thought it safe to engage in some self-pleasure between the shelves.

As she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm, leaning against a wall since her knees were a little wobbly, she caught sight of a shadow. Her breathing, which had been returning to normal, came quickly once more as the shadow moved away.

Someone had been watching her! She clutched the book to her chest and ran to her room, closing the door and sinking to the floor.

A few minutes later there was a hesitant knocking. Cassandra, embarrassment burning her cheeks, didn't move.

"Cassandra?" Ezekiel's voice was muffled through the door. "Cassandra, please open the door."

"Go away."

There was a thump as if Ezekiel had leaned against the door. "Cassandra, I want to apologise."

She put the book aside and got to her feet, smoothing down her skirt. Ezekiel didn't apologise easily. It showed personal growth that he wanted to do so now and she felt it would be remiss not to allow him to. She opened the door so abruptly that Ezekiel almost tumbled inside. He leaned on the doorframe and stood up straight.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Ezekiel told her, "but I saw you run to your room, and so I thought you knew that I'd seen you, and then you might wonder if I knew that you knew that I'd seen you, and…" He trailed off, lost in his convoluted explanation.

Cassandra folded her arms. "You were spying."

"I didn't mean to!" Ezekiel gave a sigh. "I came home early and I was going to get that book of – well, the same book you were reading, maybe. You were already, um, in full flow, and so I tried to move away. There was a squeaky floorboard and I tried to stand still and then step around it and get out of there without you knowing. But I guess you heard or saw me."

She nodded.

"Honestly, I wasn't spying." He grinned. "Although if you will do things in public you might get caught out."

"I know. It was stupid." She buried her face in her hands.

"No, no," Ezekiel soothed. "Cassandra, don't be upset. If I'd come home half an hour earlier it might have been the other way around."

She peered at him though her fingers. "You've…in the…" She'd reminded herself that it would be hypocritical to be disgusted at the thought of Ezekiel self-pleasuring as she had done.

"Once or twice. Although I do prefer to take my materials to my room and lie on my bed with tissues to hand." He nodded at his own practicality.

Cassandra lowered her hands. She wasn't sure what to say. "Um…."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's fun! I mean look at all the euphemisms. Spanking the monkey. Polishing the pole. Choking the chicken. Feeding the ducks."

Cassandra cleared her throat making Ezekiel pause mid-list.

"Come to think of it those are all very manly," he said.

"Yes, because men find ways to be proud of everything they do. Women, not so much."

Ezekiel frowned. "Is that why you're so embarrassed? Because I thought there was this huge market for pink vibrators and things nowadays. I get it. Women masturbate. Not a big deal. Look, I'm sorry I accidentally got a glimpse proving that you do it, and I won't mention it to anyone, ever." He lifted his fingers in a salute. "Scout's honour."

Cassandra gave a weak smile. She doubted he'd ever been a scout, at least not for more than five minutes. Still, he was right. She ought not to be so embarrassed, no more than if she'd left her bathroom door open and he'd caught a glimpse of her taking a shower. 

Even so, she did not want Jake to hear about it for reasons that were too complicated to think about. And Eve would try to be understanding, like a big sister, which might be more humiliating than Ezekiel's laid back honesty. And Jenkins would probably want to deep clean the entire landing and polish all the books in disgust at the sullying of what in his mind amounted to sacred space. So Ezekiel's silence would be appreciated. "Thank you."

"No worries." Ezekiel tipped his head. "So, er, if you've finished with the book –"

Cassandra picked it up and handed it over. He grinned and wandered off with it. Now she couldn't stop thinking about Ezekiel in his room, apparently abusing a farmyard while summoning up his arousal using the same pictures she had. To have such a thing in common was unsettling. Was it the book, was it mystical and the illustrations were magically arousing? Or was that just her rationalising in an attempt to avoid accepting her sexuality and a possible bond with Ezekiel?

She had to sit and think about some very complicated equations until her mind would let go of the thought. Later she would try to find a very different volume to enjoy. Also, was there a more literary way to describe masturbation, one appropriate for a Librarian? Turning the pages, perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually in both camps; library kink and library as sacred space :)


End file.
